moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Capriciolla
Victor Capriciolla (pronunciation: Capri-chi-yola), son of Marco Capriciolla, is a Paladin Knight and a devout follower of the Holy Light. He is the only son of Marco and Malia Capriciolla. He is an arrogant and a cocky person but also a kind-hearted knight who eventually became an adventurer following his father's steps. = Appearance and Personality = Victor is a human with a light tan/olive skin, brown eyes, and a short dark hair. He is of what would be considered of a mixed Austronesian and Mediterranean descendant in real world. When fully armored, Victor normally wears his father's armor and helm which is green and silver in color with pride. Only when he was in the Stormwind Guard, he wore a Stormwind color. His traveling attire consists of a white shirt, brown vest made of linen, black pants, black boots, and sometimes wear a hat. His height is around 183 cm (6'0") and weighs around 85 kg (187 lb). Victor's personality is chivalrous, kind-hearted, and righteous. He is a valiant knight that will not hesitate to put his body on the line to protect the weak and his allies from harm. Victor is courageous in the face of danger and especially when his friends are in trouble. When given time to think about the danger he is in, Victor can become hesitant, but he is always willing to put his life on the line for the sake of justice. However, he is a very cocky and arrogant at times. He is also a natural flirter, his judgement becomes poor when it comes to women. = History = Victor Capriciolla, born in Redridge. He is the son of a retired Kul Tiras sailor and adventurer, Marco Capriciolla and an Elwynn farmer named Malia. His paternal family are originally from Kul Tiras and are sailors or adventurers for generations. His father came to Elwynn, married a local woman and resided there. When his parents died of illness, Victor's uncle, Vigoro Capriciolla took him as a squire. Under the guidance of Vigoro, Victor was knighted years later. Since officially becoming a paladin, he joined the Stormwind Guard for a short period of time. Realizing that he hungers for adventures for the world outside the city, he decides to quit the city guard and follow his father's step to become an explorer. On his journey he met a mage named Kelmana Silverhart. She became his traveling companion and both got romantically involved. They traveled around the world for years. After years of adventures, they both decided to marry and reside at Stormwind. During their time in Stormwind City, Kelmana eventually gave birth to a baby boy. However, their happy times was ended shortly. During Deathwing's attack, Kelmana was strolling around the park at the Mage District with their infant son. She and their baby was one of the many casualties of Deathwing the Destroyer. Unable to protect and save Kelmana and their son, Victor sank into a deep depression, finding solace at the bottom of whatever bottle of liquor he consumes. The feel of guilt failing to save his beloved ones haunts him every single day. He has since became corrupted by anger and sworn to revenge the loss of his family. Victor can often be seen visiting Kelmana's grave in the Stormwind cemetary and has been trying to combat his depression and alcoholism. Kelmana's spirit often appears to him in his dreams and sometimes, in his visions for a very short period of time, helping his soul to find peace and urging him to move on with his life. She acknowledges his suffering and cheerfully gives him kind words, telling him not to blame himself for the tragedies that were beyond his control before fading away. The Howling Crusaders Victor was once a member of a mercenary group called "The Howling Crusaders" which consists only 7 members. Their hideout is at the mountains of Howling Fjord. Victor was one of the 5 original members who formed the group. The group is dedicated to fight the Scourge's presence in Howling Fjord. The group was disbanded since Kelmana's death. Later Life and Death After moving on from his wife's demise, Victor moved on and eventually resided near Thunderfoot Fields in Pandaria where he became a farmer. He developed a close relationship with the Thunderfoots. Victor eventually answered the call to arms from the King of Stormwind during the battle against the Iron Horde, where he finally perished in battle. Gallery Squire Capriciolla.jpg|Young Capriciolla as a squire doing routine training Cap and Kel 1.jpg|Kelmana and Capriciolla Guardsman Capriciolla.jpg|Capriciolla while he was still a guardsman WoWScrnShot_062214_171836.jpg|Capriciolla visiting Kelmana's grave WoWScrnShot_062414_065434.jpg|An older Capriciolla Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Westfall Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human Paladin